dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mera (Prime Earth)
One night Ryus took her out of the kingdom to see their ancient enemy up close. Mera was disgusted by the beauty of Atlantis, believing it didn't deserve such luxury. Mera was incredibly close to her grandmother- Lammia, who trained the sea beasts used in Xebelian wars. Xebel was primarily a state of war that prided itself on masculine might, constantly going through horrible civil wars. Mera was forged into the perfect warrior over years of her life by her father's chief taskmaster- Leron. Eventually Mera was taught the royal secret of hydrokinesis, and was promised to the military chief Nereus by her father. Ryus believed that vengeance should be exacted on Atlantis, and so tasked Mera with finding and assassinating the King of Atlantis, after returning from her job she was to marry Nereus. Before she left Mera was given a Shell of Sounds by her father, this device contained a message for Mera from her mother which she was to open after making it to the surface. With fury and hatred in her heart, Mera set out to find and execute the King of Atlantis. Upon reaching the surface she asked a group of sailors where she could find the King of Atlantis. The sailors showed Mera a newspaper article of the supposed King of Atlantis- Arthur Curry/Aquaman, whom Mera learnt was a hero instead of a tyrant. Confused by this revelation, Mera continued her hunt for the Aquaman. Eventually she found him rescuing wounded whales and was completely taken aback by his kindness. Impressed by her aquakinesis, Arthur asked Mera to join him for lunch, which she agreed to. Arthur asked her what the shell around her neck meant, making her realize she hadn't listened to her mother's message yet. Her mother told Mera that she should make her own path in life, instead of following the demands of her kingdom. Taking this advice to heart, Mera gave up on killing Aquaman and instead fell in love with the hero. The Trench Having decided to completely abandon Xebel to pursue a life on land with Arthur, Amnesty Bay was attacked by a carnivorous underwater species called The Trench, and Aquaman and Mera fended off the invasion. Mera and Aquaman followed the Trench, which had taken hostages to the Marianas Trench. There they discovered the predators dying out and desperately trying to feed their children in the remnants of an Atlantean craft. Mera and Arthur saved the captives, and Aquaman reluctantly caused the Trenches' extinction by pushing a tectonic plate over the Trenches' lair, to prevent further loss of human life. After this incident, Arthur and Mera adopted one of the victim's dog and named him Aquadog. Shortly after the events of the Trench, Mera was shopping for dog food when the store manager harassed her. She broke the manager's arm and the police tried to arrest her. She struggled until she overheard a hostage situation with lives at stake, so willingly gave herself up. When the police got to the crime scene Mera broke out and apprehended the man, who was threatening to kill his daughter; she then fled the scene. Later, a woman named Jennifer Posey from the store visited Mera and with supplies from the store and told her that she was willing to get food for the dog whenever necessary, as she knew what had really happened and supported Mera. Meeting the Others Mera and Arthur went to visit Stephen Shin, hoping for answers about a black box that had been found by the United States Navy. As Stephen was questioning the pair about the device a woman appeared in a flash of light and tried to kill Shin. A fight broke out between Mera and the woman until Arthur broke it up. Arthur gave a brief explanation, saying that the woman was named Ya'Wara and that they were both part of a defunct group known as The Others. Ya'Wara spoke of Kahina the Seer and how a man named Black Manta had killed the Seer and taken the Seal of Clarity. Arthur left with Ya'Wara to warn the other Others. Stephen Shin then explained that the Others were formed to safeguard the Seven Artefacts of Atlantis, and that Black Manta had been trying to obtain them and get vengeance on Arthur. After this, Black Manta teleported into Shin's house with the Globe of Transportation and kidnapped Shin. Mera was then contacted by the Operative who told her to rendezvous with the Others, where they explained that Manta had taken the Globe from Ya'Wara and was trying to obtain the seventh artefact - the Dead King's Scepter. After ambushing Manta he killed Vostok-X and escaped with the scepter, which he gave to some mysterious Atlanteans. After this Arthur defeated Manta and departed with the remaining Others. Atlantean Invasion Due to some strange activity, Mera studied the movement of schools of fish and found nothing strange. She met up with Arthur and Batman and told them of her findings. At that point a giant wave began to emerge, crashing down on Gotham. Arthur believed that the wave was his brother's doing, following the Atlantean War plans against the surface. Mera attempted to keep the wave back but was overwhelmed by its size. Arthur went to meet his brother the Ocean Master with the Justice League, who was spearheading the invasion. It turned out that a U.S. submarine had fired on Atlantis, prompting Atlantis to invade. Ocean Master then banished Arthur and the League to the Marianas Trench. Mera then travelled with Cyborg to the Marianas Trench to save the Justice League, and with the help of Arthur managed to break them free. The Trench then leapt out the water and attacked the Atlantean Army. Mera, Arthur and the League joined the fray and Arthur was able to defeat his brother, becoming the King of Atlantis once again. They soon realized that the real person who started the war was Arthur's personal advisor and mentor Vulko, who was using the Dead King's scepter to control the Trench hoping that causing a war would force Arthur to be on the throne once again. Return of the Dead King Return to Xebel Sometime after the invasion, Mera resided in Amnesty Bay as she knew a princess of Xebel would not be welcomed in the kingdom of Atlantis. Mera was shopping for her usual groceries when she was arrested by the police for her previous misdoings. Mera was escorted to the police station but when the officers attempted to list her charges, she left the station intending to get back to the lighthouse. Before she went one of Arthur's childhood friends named Officer Watson convinced her to stay. Mera and the police were then met by the presence of a mysterious man, who used ice manipulation to knock Mera unconscious. Mera later woke up on a boat outside the Bermuda Triangle, the man told Mera that together they would go down with the ship to gain entry to Xebel. The man told her that he was the man who designed the imprisonment of Xebel, as he was Atlan the first King of Atlantis. Knowing she could break through with her hydrokinetics before the ship would go down, Mera broke through the barrier in the hopes of warning Xebel of the approaching threat. Upon getting to the bottom of Xebel she was greeted by Nereus who asked her where she had been all those years. Learning the Truth Mera was deemed a traitor by Nereus after she told him about what had happened during her time on the surface. Before Mera could be arrested, Atlan broke through the barrier and froze all the people in Xebel including Mera. The ice told Mera the story of Atlan. Atlan was the first king of Atlantis before it sank to the surface, he made peace with all and held an open doors policy to the people of the world. Atlan's brother Orin believed that letting the people of the world into Atlantis would corrupt the kingdom, and so usurped Atlan. After Orin killed Atlan's wife and children, he was forced into exile. Atlan spent centuries plotting his revenge, forging the seven artefacts as tools against his brother. Believing the Atlantis he dreamt of was dead, Atlan used his scepter to sink the city into the ocean. Atlantis split into seven parts, with three supposedly being destroyed while the other three were the modern Atlantis; Xebel; and the Trench. Orin's descendants continued to rule the submerged Atlantis until the present day. After destroying Atlantis, Atlan fell into a deep sleep until he was woken by a telepathic signal from Aquaman. Aquaman soon broke Mera out of her ice prison, and began fighting Atlan. While Arthur battled Atlan, Mera began freeing the soldiers of Xebel including Nereus. However the Xebelians sided with Atlan as they saw him as the true king, forcing Aquaman and Mera to leave Xebel. Arthur and Mera then began the long journey back to Atlantis as they knew they had to warn their people about the approaching threat. Death of the King Upon reaching Atlantis Arthur and Mera discovered that the nation was under attack by the Scavenger and a fleet of submarines. The Scavenger was a criminal who salvaged Atlantean technology after the invasion of Boston, he had fought Aquaman before and sought to sit upon the sea king's throne. Atlantis was completely unprepared for the surprise attack, taking many casualties in the initial assault. Knowing they needed a trump card, Arthur summoned the great sea kraken Topo to fight on Atlantis's side. However the strain of summoning such a powerful creature put Arthur into a comma. Atlan soon arrived with the armies of Xebel and defeated the Scavenger's soldiers. Mera and the Atlanteans were soon captured and imprisoned by the Dead King, who once again sat on his throne. Arthur was taken to the Arctic Circle by Vulko, who had escaped his cell during the conflict. Mera was imprisoned for six months, often going days without water because she attempted to use her hydrokinetic abilities to break out. Eventually Arthur returned with Atlan's scepter, commanding the Trench into battle. Together with her beloved, Mera led a revolt and freed all of the imprisoned Atlanteans. Mera, the Atlanteans, and the Trench all battled the forces of Nereus while Arthur took on the Dead King. Arthur forced Atlan into a lava bed where the old king and his scepter melted away. With their master defeated, Nereus and the Xebelians fled back to Xebel. The Trench also fled as the scepter had been destroyed and no one was controlling them. As the threat was averted, Mera returned to Amnesty Bay to live her life of isolation, however she soon decided to rule alongside her partner, believing she could rise above the prejudice. Stopping Mayhem Assassination Attempts An alert went out in Atlantis to say that the coast was being attacked by a giant beast. The beast turned out to be the legendary Atlantean protector the Karaqan, however due to the havoc it caused, Arthur killed it. After going to a school reunion in Amnesty Bay, Arthur and Mera returned home to find that the Trident of Neptune had been stolen. As Arthur set out to find the Trident, Mera joined the council and was informed that a strange algae had bloomed that could potentially cause devastation to sea life. While conducting an investigation on the algae, Mera was attacked by xenophobic assassins who wanted to see the queen dead due to her Xebelian heritage. After Mera was saved by Arthur's step-sister Tula, they discussed the attempt on her life, believing it was made by royalists of Orm, the previous king. Mera then made contact with Arthur and discussed how he had fought the legendary Hercules and beaten back a monstrous race called the Giant-Born, retrieving the Trident in the process. After this, Mera tracked down the remaining Giant-Born with Wonder Woman and annihilated them. Mera and the council were then able to track down the royalists and captured them, ending the threat to her life. The Maelstrom The Other Atlantis After their adventure with the Maelstrom, Aquaman and Mera went to investigate a strange structure that had appeared in the sea. Upon further investigation they discovered that the structure was emitting a strange substance that killed anything it touched; because of this the pair destroyed the structure. Upon return to Atlantis, Mera and Arthur discovered that more structures had appeared, making the situation more dangerous. Arthur decided to leave Mera in charge of Atlantis while he went to investigate the structures. Before Arthur returned, Mera was kidnapped and held hostage by her sister Hila A.K.A. the Siren, and the Coven of Thule. It turned out that the Coven was the origin of the structures. The Coven were Atlantean warlocks who split Atlantis into two dimensions, where they could prepare for an invasion. The invasion was just beginning, with the Coven's dimension bleeding into the real world's. Siren took on the form of Mera and ruled Atlantis for several months while she was captured, weakening it for the invasion. However, during Arthur's attack on Atlantis, Mera was able to break free and defeat her sister with the help of Garth, Tula, Swatt and Murk. It turned out that Hila had exiled Arthur and turned Atlantis against him. With the help of their allies Mera and Arthur were able to destroy the Coven, ending their invasion. Aquawoman After defeating the invasion of Thule, Mera, Aquaman, Garth, Murk and Tula attended a sea festival in Amnesty Bay where Arthur asked Mera to be the face of the political campaign between Atlantis and the Surface World. After accepting the role of spearheading the campaign, Mera decided to fully embrace her new role as she donned the same Atlantean Chainmail as Arthur and began calling herself "Aquawoman". A few hours before her first appearance as Aquawoman, Arthur and Mera were informed of an unknown monster that had killed several citizens through water sources. While Mera held the press conference at Spindrift Station with Garth, Arthur went to investigate the murders. He returned with the murderer, a man called Jonah Payne who could turn into a monster known as Dead Water. After questioning the man, Arthur went to find Peter Mortimer A.K.A. the Scavenger who had employed him when he turned into the monster. While Arthur was investigating the Dead Water's origin, Mera questioned Payne until he transformed and escaped Spindrift. Arthur returned and said he'd killed Payne, ending Dead Water's reign of terror, but he was not able to question Mortimer before Dead Water put him in a coma. After this, Mera stopped wearing the Aquawoman costume. Relations Collapse While Wally West, the original Kid Flash, was escaping the Speed Force, Mera was brought to Paradise Island where Arthur proposed to her and the two became engaged. Some time later, Mera assisted Arthur with taking out the Deluge, an extremist Atlantean force that wanted complete separation from the surface. Luckily Arthur was able to stop the Deluge from causing any harm, and he was able to arrest their leader Corum Rath. While attending a press conference at Spindrift Station the facility came under attack by Black Manta, who attempted to kill Mera to hurt Arthur. While she was knocked unconscious she was able to escape thanks to Lieutenant Joana Stubbs of the British Navy. Arthur was able to defeat Manta, however the entire situation caused Spindrift to loose its status as an embassy. Due to this Mera and Aquaman travelled to the White House to discuss the problem with the President. Upon arrival, Arthur was arrested due to an American ship called the Pontchartrain being attacked by a group of "Atlanteans". As tensions grew worse between Atlantis and the Surface World, Mera broke Arthur out of prison against his wishes. The pair fought off an entire U.S. battalion until Superman arrived. Conflict quickly began between the two Justice League members, so Mera joined the fray, attacking Superman. The Atlantean army soon arrived and Aquaman and Mera quickly retreated into the water after being told by Superman to fix the situation. N.E.M.O. H2.0 Arthur Usurped After defeating the Dead Waters, Aquaman was attacked by Corum Rath, the old leader of the Deluge. It became clear that the people of Atlantis were displeased with Arthur, so they were planning to replace him with Corum Rath. Mera travelled with Tula to the Curry Lighthouse after Arthur refused to give up his throne. It was here that Mera saw a huge surge of energy from the sea, prompting her to investigate. Upon reaching Atlantis she saw Arthur being chased by hordes of Atlantean soldiers, where he was seemingly killed by Murk. For a period of time after this, Mera went into a phase of mourning at the Lighthouse. However this was short lived as Tula told her Arthur was possibly alive. Upon hearing this, Mera travelled to Atlantis where she used her powers for days, attempting to break through the Crown of Thorns, the invisible, magical barrier that had been placed around Atlantis. Justice League Mera, while attempting to shatter the dome keeping her from her fiancé, was confronted by the Justice League due to the massive tidal waves she had unintentionally caused by her attacking the Crown of Thorns. After a lengthy battle between herself and the team, she eventually calmed down after hearing news that her actions threatened millions within the rural urban cities close to the oceanic coastline. Impressed by the extent of Mera's hydrokinetic abilities and her excellent skills in combat, Batman invited Mera to join the League as a temporary replacement for Aquaman until they could find a way to help him. While working as a member of the League, Mera had a number of adventures on the surface world. She joined them in battle with Shirak, and also faced the time-displaced descendants of the Justice League. This undertaking led to Mera's encounter with her daughter from a possible future, Serenity. The descendants of the League traveled back to the past in order to prevent the uprising of The Sovereign who had ravaged their futures. Passing through the Barrier Mera continued to exhaust her efforts against the Crown of Thorns, and eventually enlisted the help of Tempest, hoping his magic would be able to break through the barrier. Upon arriving back at the Crown of Thorns, Mera was able to convince Tempest to release all his magical energy against the barrier. Feeling threatened by this, Corum Rath sent multiple warlocks, led by Chief Warlock Loke, to the scene to dispose of the pair. They were overwhelmed by the warlocks, so Tempest gave Mera a pendant that he had stolen from one of the warlocks which would allow her to travel through the Crown of Thorns. As Tempest held the warlocks off, Mera made her way through the Crown successfully, however because the pendant was damaged Mera lost the ability to breathe underwater, causing her to be captured by King Shark. Invasion of the Dark Multiverse Mera and the rest of Atlantis were changed into fish monsters known as Dead Water by the Drowned. Gaining Support Meeting with Orm Sometime after her escape from Atlantis, Mera was still recovering from her magical ailment. One day she was attacked by one of Arthur's surface enemies- the Eel. Although Eel normally wasn't a huge threat, Mera's hydrokinesis was outclassed by his because of her sickness. Nevertheless Mera was eventually able to get the upper hand on Eel and defeat him. Mera then called her Justice League friends Superman and Wonder Woman, as the local authorities didn't have the manpower to hold Eel in custody. After Eel was locked away Mera told the League that Eel was most likely an assassin hired by King Rath to kill the future queen. After the Leaguers left Mera set up a meeting with the U.S. secretary of state in order to make sure America wouldn't get involved in the civil war, the secretary agreed to this as long as the conflict didn't reach American soil. The next morning Mera was woken by the sound of Tula screaming, when she went to investigate what might of caused Tula to scream she was shocked. Orm the Ocean Master was awaiting her right outside the lighthouse. When Mera asked what he was doing in her home Orm informed her that he had only come to hear the truth about the rumored civil war in Atlantis. Orm told her that in the years he had been absent he had made a life for himself on the surface with a woman named Erin and her son Tommy, and that he would take back the throne in his brother's absence as it was his royal duty. Mera told Orm that he could go back to his family as once Rath was deposed she would become Queen. Enraged at this news, Ocean Master attacked Mera hoping to end her. Even with the back up of Tula, Mera was no match for Orm in her weakened state and was quickly defeated. As Orm was about to end Mera's life his family arrived and convinced him to stand down. Mera told Erin about her and Orm's entire history and the situation that they were currently embroiled in. Later in the day Mera and Orm met again and agreed they should work together to take down Rath. After careful conversation the pair believed that if they could gain the assistance of King Nereus and his Xebelian armies then they could cause a major blow to Corum Rath's regime. At sunset the pair said their goodbyes to their loved ones and set out for Xebel in order to secure an army. Xebelian Negotiations Eventually the pair arrived at Xebel where they were greeted by Nereus and his soldiers. Mera requested to speak to Nereus which he allowed, but only if they defeated a powerful octodon of the deep. Mera and Orm agreed to fight the beast and were forced into an arena by the soldiers of Xebel. The beast was too powerful for either Orm or Mera to face alone, however the pair eventually worked together and were able to kill the beast when Orm threw his trident into its heart. Nereus then conceded to a meeting and the pair rendezvoused with the King in the royal chambers. Mera pleaded her case with the King who was skeptical about assisting his former enemies in their goal. Mera told Nereus that if he pledged military support he could demolish a possible competitor in the form of Rath, and begin a peaceful union with Atlantis. Nereus cited that he saw sense in Mera's proposition but would have to think about the situation. After the meeting with Nereus, Mera went to visit her grandmother Lammia as she sought to catch up with the old woman. Mera left her grandmother with some advice about the proceedings that were to occur the next day. The next day Mera was travelling through the kingdom when she beset by a hidden figure. After a short fight the attacker revealed himself to be Leron, merely testing Mera's fighting capabilities. The pair talked for a few moments before Leron swan away, saying that she should be ready for a fight in the near future. Eventually Orm met with Mera and ushered her into the royal palace where they would hear Nereus' royal decree. Nereus agreed to pledge military assistance to Orm and Mera's campaign, but only if Orm would sit on the throne of Atlantis once again as he did not trust Mera. Nereus then revealed that he had captured Tula and planned to marry her so that Orm and him would be connected through royal blood, strengthening the future relationship between Atlantis and Xebel. Believing that Nereus would only give military support to the monarch he backed, Mera challenged Orm in ritual Xebelian combat, knowing that if she won Nereus would be honor bound to accept her as queen and give her the support. The Duel The next day, Mera was escorted to the arena once again by Leron. Leron expressed worry over her safety, believing that in her weakened state she would be no match form Orm. Mera reassured him that she would claim victory. Mera swam into the center of the arena where she tried to convince Orm to stand down and return to the surface where his family was waiting. Orm refused and fired arcane lightning at Mera, which she narrowly avoided. She then fired a blast of water at Orm, disorientating him. Seeing her opportunity, Mera closed the gap between the pair and started attacking him in close quarters. When it seemed like Mera was winning, Nereus sent Lammia's sea beasts to distract Mera. The distraction was successful as Orm was able to crush Mera in a assortment of ship wreckages. However using all of her hydrokinetic might, Mera was able to break free of Orm's grasp and suck the water out of him. Orm yielded, realizing he would die if he lost anymore water. With his defeat, Orm surrendered the throne to Mera and she became Atlantis' queen. Ocean Master attempted to return to his home on the surface, however Mera halted him as she believed if he was willing to abandon his family he should not be allowed to return. After having Orm locked away, Mera took his powerful trident and set out for Atlantis with the armies of Xebel. The Alien Gods The Beginning Sometime after Mera's coronation as queen, the waters began to rise once again. However anyone who touched the water was turned into an aggressive sea beast hell bent on destruction. Mera evacuated the civilians into the upper part of the city while Murk and the Drift attempted to hold off the infected. Ondine informed Mera that the oceans were rising all across the globe, with both humans and Atlanteans facing extinction. Mera then ordered Murk to retreat back into the city but before he could he and his men were infected by the creatures. After comforting some civilians, Mera contacted the Hall of Justice to see who of Earth's heroes remained alive. After a moment Batman answered her call and told her that Arthur had gone missing during a mission to the Arctic six hours prior to their conversation. As they conversed Mera began holding the water back from Atlantis, hoping that the water wouldn't be able to infect anybody else. Batman told Mera that this attack was most likely alien in origin as there was a fleet of space ships hovering above New York City, he also ordered Mera to gather the strongest warriors of Atlantis so that they might form a resistance. As Mera began organizing evacuation of the city an explosion went of which momentarily distracted Mera, this made her lose control of her aquakinetics as water surged through the city and into Mera's chamber. All of Mera's advisors and warriors were immediately transformed into the sea beasts, with Mera only avoiding this fate due to her hydrokinesis. As she fought for her life she lost her connection to Batman, leaving her entirely alone against an army of hostiles. Out of options and time, Mera headed to the highest spire of Atlantis where Orm was kept locked away. Breaking through the wall of his cell she asked him for help, when he agreed she gave the Ocean Master his trident back and the two formed another uneasy alliance. Tomb of Arion Mera and Orm began fighting there way outside of the city. During the relentless onslaught Mera was telepathically contacted by Arthur who only told her that he was in a place called the Blood Reef and that she had to run, and then disappeared into fin air. Mera then followed Orm deeper into the kingdom, ending up in the memorial to the dead kings of Atlantis. Orm told Mera that within the crown of the long dead Atlantean hero Arion laid a map to the location of the Tear of Extinction, an artefact capable of killing gods which could be used to stop the alien menaces. As they conversed about the artefact, a man named Captain Gall entered the room. Gall introduced himself as an alien sea god and one of the three leaders of the invasion known as the Triumvirate of Sea Gods. Gall instantly overwhelmed the pair, forcing Orm to transform into one of the sea-changed. Mera then leapt out of the ocean with the crown in an attempt to escape the inconceivably powerful god. Mera travelled across the globe until she found Superman and the Flash being chased by sea-changed heroes. After saving the pair from the clutches of Swamp Thing, she teleported to the location of Arion's tomb using his crown. The trio landed in the Atacama Desert, which was the driest place on Earth and the only location that hadn't been overrun by the infected water. Mera knew they must hurry as Flash had been infected by the water, and was only holding it off with his connection to the Speed Force. Flash uncovered the tomb in the sand by running a vortex around it and Superman used his strength to break through the door, Mera was shocked to find that Arion's tomb had already been pillaged prior to their arrival. Mera, Flash and Superman were then met with the arrival of Black Manta and Commander Drogue, another member of the Triumvirate. Manta revealed that it was him and his allies in the Legion of Doom who had summoned the Triumvirate to Earth and retrieved the Tear of Extinction. Manta then told Drogue that he was done talking to the heroes and that he could now end their lives. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** *** : Mera is able to see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. *** : Mera's hearing is far greater than any human's. ** : Mera's strikes crash like tidal waves. When fighting off the Trench she displayed that she could crack their subhuman skulls with just a single strike. While above water she was able to snap a man's arm just by adding some pressure to it. Mera possesses considerable superhuman strength (carrying capacity of at least 70 tons). She can easily leap hundreds of yards, and effortlessly rip through metal barriers. *** : Like Aquaman, Mera can leap incredible distances. ** : Mera can swim at speeds that match her partner's and possibly surpasses them. At a casual swim Mera has been reported to move at 575 miles-per-hour according to fellow hero Animal Man. At her fastest Mera can travel at a speed greater then Mach 5, this means Mera is capable of swimming faster then 3836 miles-per-hour or 6174 kilometers-per-hour. ** : Mera is able to withstand the huge pressures of the deep ocean and high-caliber bullets without sustaining any physical injury. ** : As an Atlantean Mera's reflexes are far quicker then any ordinary humans. Mera was able to dodge a bolt of lightning at point blank range, meaning she can process events happening at 220,000,000 miles per hour and react to them accordingly. ** ** * : Mera can control water due to her being royalty within Xebel. She often uses her aquakinesis to drain a person of their bodily fluids, quickly disabling them. She can even draw upon water sources such as the Tear of Extinction, a divine elixir of death. She cannot control snow or ice, and she does need a source to pull water from, as she cannot create it. ** : Mera has very fine control over water and can cause it to take any shape or form she chooses, such as hands, piranhas and people. ** : When The Drowned altered her into a Dead Water hybrid, she gained the ability to transmute water into debilitating poison which could even disorient Aquaman. | Abilities = * : Mera was trained in the art of deception in order to kill Aquaman. * : Mera was trained by father to murder the King of Atlantis, and was vigorously trained since childhood order to prepare herself. She has fought Black Manta to a standstill, and bested the Ocean Master in combat despite being in a weakened state. * : Mera has been deemed a great enough leader by the elders of Atlantis that she was chosen to rule the nation after the downfall of Corum Rath. * : Mera was temporarily the figure head of surface world and Atlantis peace negotiations. * : Mera has lived underwater her whole life. As such she is an expert in swimming and has taken to it like humans take to walking. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Mera, like all Atlanteans, dehydrates faster than ordinary people. | Equipment = * Shell of Sounds: A relic that can contain recorded memories and dialog from the user, in order to convey their memories to future generations. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mera's Trident: Mera often wields her own trident during combat. * Orm's Trident *'Clarion' ** Tear of Extinction : Mera formerly wielded a fragment of the Tear of Extinction, capable of killing Gods. She has channeled this water into a scabbard and the Clarion so she can use it as a sword. | Notes = | Trivia = * Mera only used the alias Aquawoman briefly, but the public often uses this name for her. | Recommended = * Mera: Queen of Atlantis | Links = }} Category:Royalty